1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus that transports a medium and a printing apparatus that includes the transport apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printer, which is an example of the printing apparatus, includes a transport apparatus that resolves a skew in which a printing medium is oblique to a transport direction by reversely rotating pairs of transport rollers that nip a leading edge of the medium so as to push the leading edge of the medium against the transport roller pairs, causing the medium to flexibly bend (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-286579).
However, for example, in the case where a rolled paper is used as a medium and a portion of the paper having been subjected to printing is manually cut by a user with a cutting blade or the like, the cut leading edge of the medium is sometimes not a straight line orthogonal to the side edges of the medium. If that happens, there arises a problem that pushing the leading edge of the medium against the transport roller pairs will not resolve the skew of the medium. In addition to the skew of the medium relative to the transport direction, the medium may sometimes bend and lift off the transport path. Such a distorted posture of the medium leads to deviation of printing position on the medium and therefore degradation of print quality.
This problem is not limited to transport apparatuses used in printers but is substantially common in the transport apparatuses and printing apparatuses in which a medium is nipped when transported.